


Over and Done

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon Compliant, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Gen, High School, Hope, Internal Conflict, One Shot, Plans For The Future, Post-Season/Series 03, Post-Series, Short One Shot, Teenagers, Understanding, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 18:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10668321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. "What happens now?"





	Over and Done

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf-rare-pairing prompt: “Jack D/Miko – Kids growing up”

When they all returned to Jasper, it was safe, and the citizens came back from the evacuation. The town was just beginning its long recovery, but the simple act of coming back to something so familiar set them at ease.

School was almost over, and Jack and Miko were both excited and discouraged by summer's arrival. Jasper was too quiet, an unnerving silence settled over the town, which remained unbroken by even the sound of cars driving by, but it was safe. There were no Decepticons, no evil alien forces, and no risk of anyone coming to Earth with ill intent.

But still…

"What happens now?"

Jack had said aloud, hoping that it was just rhetorical, but it wasn't. He knew, and Miko knew it too.

With summer approaching, things felt almost normal. Maybe after this, in a few months since the Autobots had left, the town would recover, even when only they could see what remained, what they had left behind.

Once the war was over and done, they were kids growing up, and there was still time.

Miko reached across the table with her free hand and squeezes Jack's wrist. "We'll figure it out, if not now, later. We always do."

He smiled. "You're right, we'll see."


End file.
